


Lizard Affectionate Head cannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Lizard Affectionate Head cannons

Can you do some headcannons for Lizard with a super affectionate and cuddly s/o.   
\- Lizard is not use to being touched. Sure, he use to grabbing others and inflicting pain or being touched by his family, but not in a loving and gentle way. And not by a lover.   
\- Hes a fighter, and that’s the first big problem. If you walk up behind him and throw your arms around him, he’ll instantly assume its someone trying to attack him. You’ll be pinned to the wall in a second, the air knocked out of your lungs as you stare at him with wide eyes. Lizard assumes the worst in people, even his own family. So when hes staring at you, it wont even cross him mind that you just wanted a hug. No one would WANT to touch him.   
but he would hate himself for turning on you like that. He would pull away and leave, leaving you startled and confused.   
\- It would be a slow process to get him use to your affections. Soft touches to start.   
\- Sitting on the sofa one evening, you would slid in close to him. Resting your head on his shoulder, you would allow your hand to brush against his own.  
\- He would instantly tense up, being coming very aware of his surroundings and his eyes on you. but you would play it cool as your eyes stayed glued to the Tv as if nothing was wrong.   
\- After a few days of these moments, he would start to relax. Deciding to test if he actually enjoyed the contact, you would sit a little further away from him than normal. Lizard would not hesitate to close the gap between you, wanting to feel your skin against his own.  
\- He would start to crave you in a way he’s never felt before. Sure, he wants to fuck you senseless, hear you moaning his name and enjoy your body. But now he always craves your body in a different way. He wants to touch and be touched. To feel your skin gently brushing against his own.   
\- He would start to seek you out, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. The first few times, you had been surprised but instantly responded with affection.   
\- However, he would limit it to only being behind closed doors. Yes, he wanted it, but he also needed to maintain his position within the family and is fearful that these affections would make him appear weak. Plus, he didn’t want a victim seeing you and targeting you.   
\- Walking into the living room, you could get away with pretty much anything with him. Sitting down on his lap, you would press a kiss to his lips before he could complain you had interrupted his tv.   
\- However, the times he finds himself needing your touch is after a fight. A man had escaped and it lead to Lizard and Pluto going after him. He put up a fight, and Lizard got injured in the process. Harsh blows to his jaw, nails scratching at his skin and even bites could all be solved when you rushed to him and cupped his cheek softly.   
\- When it does get to a point when you can run up behind him and throw your arms around him with no issues, it will show a new trust in your relationship.


End file.
